Overwatch Gensokyo
by Beltiazor
Summary: Si nuunca se halla creado gensokyo esa tierra mágica donde todos los seres mágicos existen y se hubieran quedado en la tierra donde los ómnicos empezaran a atacar a la humanidad ¿que sucedería? Seguramente tarde mucho en subir partes


En el año 2036 la humanidad compartida la tierra con otras razas mágicas en una armonía y juntos estaban en el punto más alto socialmente y tecnológicamente hablando, teniendo tele-trasportadores, autos voladores, armas mágicas y sobretodo robots que se encontraban en todo el mundo que fueron llamados ómnicos

Pero un día las fábricas que fabricaban a los ómnicos comenzaron a desplegar ómnicos militarizados que intentaron aniquilar la raza humana

Los humanos poco pudieron hacer contra los ómnicos por lo que las razas que podían usar mágica y más fuertes formaron un equipo para poder hacerle frente a los ómnicos así nació… Gensokyo

El grupo fue conformado por 5 personas la jefa del equipo fue Yukari quien era la más poderosa de las cinco luego le seguía Yuyuko también estaba Yuuka, Mima y Kanako

Luego de incontables batallas dos grandes incidentes ocurrieron y acabo con la mayoría de Gensokyo

-Incidente #1 Centro 98-

En un centro militar de nombre 98 Yuuka y Mima estaban descansando luego de combatir a los ómnicos pero repentinamente una gran línea ofensiva de ómnicos se acercaban

Mima: ¿Otra vez los ómnicos?

Soldado: Si

Yuuka: Se ve que nunca aprenden…

Yuuka y Mima salieron volando del lugar ya que son seres de magia

Yuuka lanza un gran rayo haciendo cenizas a unos cuantos ómnicos, Mima no se queda atrás y dispara magia a los ómnicos restantes

Mima: ¿Solo eso tienen?

Yuuka y Mima: Muy decepcionante

Mientras que las dos chicas estaban lentamente regresando al centro militar una ráfaga de disparos provenientes del cielo las alcanzan

Las chicas miran hacia el cielo para ver a unos ómnicos muchos más grandes y aparente poderosos

Mima se levantó después del disparo ya que era un espíritu pero Yuuka tuvo peor suerte aunque no murió los soldados que habían llegado la llevaron hacia dentro del centro militar así que quedo solamente Mima junto unos soldados que no podían volar

Los ómnicos ignoraron los disparos de Mima y los soldaos y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad que quedaba no muy lejos de ahí

Mima: ¿Qué están tramando?

Soldado: Se dirigen hacia Yatopa

Mientras que Mima emprendía vuelo los ómnicos lanzaron múltiples misiles que destruyeron todo a su alrededor explotando por completo el centro militar y posteriormente la ciudad de Yatopa en Birmania

-Incidente #2 ?-

En Paris se encontraba Kanako Yasaka que se estaban intentando comunicarse con Yuyuko y Yukari que no se sabía dónde estaban

Kanako: ¿Hola me escucha?

Yukari: Cl—r- q- -i

Kanako: Bueno por acá no se escucha mucho

Kanako: Siento decirles esto pero…

Yukari: ¿Q—mur—on Y-uk- - M-a? Ya – sa- incl.—esta—en es- lug-r

Kanako: ¿Espera..? ¡¿Están en Yatopa?! Ahora mismo llevo una unidad hacia ese lugar

Yukari: No h—de qu- pre-u—se –osot—s est-mos b-e-

Kanako: No se escucha

Kanako: Igual ahora mismo estoy llevando una unidad móvil hacia allí

Antes que Kanako pudiera hacer algo escuchó por el comunicador una gran explosión

Kanako: ¿¡Yukari, Yuyuko están bien!?

Pero nadie respondió…

El grupo de rescate llego a la ciudad en ruinas pero no pudo identificar los cuerpos de estaban ahí pero se les dio por muertas

Gensokyo ahora con solo un miembro no podía hacer mucho por lo que Kanako busco nuevos aliados y así formaron otra vez Gensokyo

Kanako como jefa del grupo, Cirno y Rumia pero pronto se mostró en una batalla contra los ómnicos que el nuevo grupo no era tan poderoso como el anterior por lo que la gente perdió la fe pero aun así el equipo de Gensokyo sigue existiendo pero no fue importante en los próximos años

-25 De enero 2040 Mount Kumotori, Japón-

En un santuario normal Reimu Hakurei, la sacerdotisa del templo Suwa-Hakurei vivía pacíficamente junto a la santa Suwako, un oni y otra sacerdotisa llamada Sanae pero un día recibieron la inesperada visita de Yukari

Reimu la trato como una visita común y corriente mientras que a Suwako le daba igual pero solamente Sanae se dio cuenta de que era Yukari Yakumo quien se pensaba que estaba muerta

Sanae: ¡Y-y-y!

Reimu: Deja de balbucear que vas a asustar a la visitante

Reimu: Y otra cosa cuesta 95 yenes toda la conversación

Yukari: Oh del dinero no te preocupes

Yukari saco su billetera y pago a Reimu

Reimu: Bueno ¿Otra cosa que necesite señorita Yakumo?

Sanae: ¡Pero si ella es Yakumo!

Reimu: …Si

Suwako: ¿Acaso estas enferma?

Sanae: ¡Ella es Yukari Yakumo la salvadora!

Reimu: Se supone que nuestro dios es el gran salvador y eso

Suwako: ¿Y eso? ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa eres?

Reimu: El tipo de sacerdotisa que tiene algo de comer al fin de mes

Sanae: S-señorita Yakumo sé que sonara fuerte pero… ¿No estaba usted muerta luego del incidente en Birmania?

Yukari: Bueno igual creo que estoy muy viva

Reimu: Sanae ¿Qué te está sucediendo? ¿Por qué le preguntas cosas tan extrañas al cliente?

Sanae: …

Yukari: Quisiera proponerles algo…

Yukari: El mundo necesita nuevos héroes y según una amiga ustedes son muy fuertes y hábiles con la magia

Reimu: No

Yukari: Les pagare muy bien

Reimu: ¿Qué tan bien…?

Yukari: 1 millón de yenes por mes

Reimu: Entonces todos nos uniremos

Suwako: ¿Y qué pasara con el templo?

Reimu: Eso es lo de menos ¡Vamos a ganar un millón de yenes por mes!

Suwako: Oh si…

-28 Febrero 2040 Alcañices, España

En una pequeña villa es donde vivía una joven pero experta ladrona que se llama a si misma maga ordinaria, Marisa Kirisame


End file.
